


Olej

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Castiel Apologizes, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100, anielskie przeprosiny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel przeprasza Deana.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 38 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Olej

Musiał przyznać, że skruszony anioł, to dobry anioł. A anielskie przeprosiny zasługują na pięć gwiazdek w skali do trzech. Do pełnego spełnienia brakowało mu tylko tradycyjnego seksu na zgodę, ale widząc, co czeka na niego na stole, był skłonny przełożyć to na później.

Przeżuwając drugiego burgera sięgnął w końcu po frytkę, jednak zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do ust, przyglądając się jej podejrzliwie.

— Cas… Skąd masz te frytki?

— Z marketu.

— W czym je usmażyłeś?

— W oleju, Dean, nie jestem głupi.

— Tamtym oleju? — spytał, a gdy anioł pokiwał głową dodał: — To olej dziecinki, Cas.

— Sam! — wykrzyknął wściekły anioł. Dean pokręcił głową.


End file.
